


Cool Scouts

by charleybradburies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Character of Color, Cookies, Cultural References, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Drabble, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, Inspired By Tumblr, Not Canon Compliant, Sam Wilson Feels, Shameless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, shameless girl scouting feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr <a href="http://agentroxylancelots.tumblr.com/post/86413891184/asmilinggoddess-asmilinggoddess-sam">post</a> in which Sam overhears Girl Scouts talking about the Avengers, they call him cool, and he buys all their cookies and brings them back to Steve's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Scouts

The grocery's car park is packed, and it takes Sam a little longer than usual to back out of his spot - making sure nothing falls on the flowers he got for the kitchen table - and weave towards the exit. He's almost there when he's forced to stop in front of the store's entrance and wait for a few less-than-fantastic drivers to get themselves sorted. He lowers his window to enjoy the breeze and a conversation from the Girl Scouts table near the entrance piques his interest. The gaggle of young girls, dressed in their deep brown uniforms, are arguing with about as much intensity as either Pepper or Tasha, and he can't help but think the world just might need some more women like them. 

As such, Girl Scouting is a valuable program. At least, Sam certainly thinks so - hence the eight boxes of their cookies he's got in the trunk with the groceries (two boxes each of the respective favourites of all the apartment mates: Thin Mints for Tasha, Tagalongs for Bucky, Samoas for Sam, and Trefoils for Steve.) 

"Come on, we've gotta see it! It's Captain America!" pleads one girl. 

"It's PG-13! We'd have to take a parent! No one wants to go to the cinema with a parent!" 

"Besides, Captain America is for dorks!" adds another.

"No, he's not! He's the coolest Avenger ever!" cries the first.

"Nu-uh! Black Widow, all the way!" 

"Well, I like Falcon," one girl says proudly, and the rest turn to her in definitive surprise. "Falcon is the coolest one! He can fly! With wings! Wings, guys!"

"Yeah, Falcon is pretty cool, I guess," they all concede, and the argument seems to wither. 

Sam puts the car back into park.

\---

Sam strains for the doorbell, eventually reaching it with one of his elbows. 

"Where's your key, bird boy?" he hears shouted from within the apartment.

"Very funny, Bucky! Now one of you, come here and let me in!" 

Steve opens the door and immediately contorts his face in confusion, as Sam himself is obscured by the stack of cookie boxes, as high as either of their heads, cradled in his arms.

"Thanks, man." 

"Do we really need that many cookies?" Tasha inquires as Steve's helping him put them on the kitchen floor, and Sam laughs.

"There's more in the car," he says, and she laughs until she realises he's stopped.

"Wait, you're serious?"

"Yeah, there was a troop at the store. I bought them out."

"You what?" Steve exclaims.

"They said I was cool."

"What?"  


"They were talking about the Avengers. They said I was cool."

"So you bought…all…of their cookies?"

Sam nods. "Basically, yeah."

There's an odd silence in the room for a moment, then Tasha says, half-jokingly, "Sure as hell hope you got Thin Mints. I fuckin' love Thin Mints."

She and Bucky high five, then practically jump off the couch, and all four of them promptly rush down to Sam's car to bring up the rest of the cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> I am an extremely proud former Girl Scout. I know that people love them for the cookies, but it's really an awesome organization [which you should probably learn more about.](https://www.girlscouts.org)


End file.
